


You're the One that I Want

by CitrusVanille



Series: Man! I Feel Like a Woman! [1]
Category: McFly
Genre: Always-a-girl!Danny, Gen, Genderswap, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: Danny doesn't see why she should have to sing the girl part just because she is one.





	You're the One that I Want

The first time Danny balks at a song is when they decide to do a cover of ‘You’re the One that I Want’ for _Over the Rainbow_. When she thinks about it, she figures it’s probably pretty impressive she hasn’t had issues before, but it’s not like any of the parts before have been gender specific. But this. This is tight clothes with big boobs and bigger hair. And _stilettos_. Danny _hates_ heels – even the thought of them makes her cringe – can’t walk in them, has enough trouble walking in normal-people shoes.

“I won’t do it,” she says for what feels like the millionth time. “I’ve gotten this far without having to be some blonde chick parading around.”

“We aren’t asking you to parade around,” Tom insists. He’s got his arms crossed over his chest and is clearly trying not to roll his eyes. Or start yelling.

“Not asking you to be blonde, either,” Dougie chips in, then shrinks when everyone turns to scowl at him.

“Not helping, Dougie,” Harry snaps, and turns back to Danny. “Look, just sing the part, okay? It’s not that big a deal. It’s a good song, and you’d have to sing part of anything we do, anyway.”

“It _is_ a big deal. Why should I get stuck singing the chick just because I don’t have a cock like the rest of you?”

“Danny –”

“No.” Danny puts her hands on her hips and glares at Tom, because, while Harry was the one who told her what they were planning, she knows it’s Tom’s fault. It’s from a fucking musical, of course it’s Tom’s fault. “I won’t do it. The first time there’s clearly a part for a chick and a part for a bloke, and I have to do the chick?”

Dougie starts giggling. Danny ignores him. So do Tom and Harry.

“You _are_ a girl, Danny,” Tom points out. “It just makes _sense_ for you to sing the female part. We’re not saying you can’t sing a male part just as well, we know you can sing parts written for men, you do it all the time, it just makes _sense_ this way.”

“I won’t do it.”

“It’s not like we’re asking you to dress like Olivia Newton-John, it’s just a recording, no one cares what you wear.” Harry’s tone is just shy of wheedling at this point, and Danny kind of wants to punch him. Right in his stupid pretty face. She knows she doesn’t _actually_ have to dress up, it’s the point of the matter. People will still think of her like that, even if they don’t see it.

“I won’t do it.”

Harry groans. “I give up,” he says to Tom. “Dougie and I are going for coffee. You deal with her.”

Danny opens her mouth to say she’s not something that has to be _dealt_ with, but Harry’s already out the door, Dougie following behind with his shoulders slightly hunched like no one will notice him. She looks back at Tom, who, predictably, has a hand over his face like it will help him keep his brain from exploding. She swallows a sigh – she didn’t want this to turn into another argument – she just hates it when people treat her differently because she’s a girl, and her band _knows_ that. Not that this is really treating her differently, it’s just – too close.

“Fine,” she says after a long minute, and Tom drops his hand to stare at her. “You want to sing this song so bad, we’ll do it.” It’s entirely possibly that Tom’s jaw is seconds away from the floor, but Danny’s not finished. “We’ll sing it,” she continues, “And you can sing Sandy.”

“Danny –” Tom starts.

“No.” Danny glares at him. “Your voice works for it just as well as mine does. So if you want it, you do it. You get your song, and I don’t have to sing the chick. Everyone’s happy.”

Tom stares at her for a long minute, clearing weighing the options. “All right,” he says at last. “We’ll do it.”

Danny blinks at him. She’d been sure he’d say no, if she was really that dead set against it, they’d find something else. She hadn’t expected – “All right,” she echoes, because maybe this is even better than doing something else, maybe doing it this way will be more of a fuck you to people who think she’s not as good just because she’s got boobs. “We will.”


End file.
